


Treadmill

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma is on the treadmill and Killy Cat decides to join her.





	Treadmill

Emma was fully focused on her workout, music blaring loudly from her headphones, when she saw a furry black blur running along beside her on the treadmill.

“Hey, little pirate.“ she greeted, pulling out her earphones and moving a little further over on the treadmill belt to make sure that she didn’t accidentally bump into him.

Killian meowed, glancing up at her as he continued to run, his four paws keeping up with her with ease.

“I don’t think treadmills are supposed to be used by cats, but I’m impressed.“ she teased, jogging along beside him, “Usually you’ve sprinted on ahead of me by now.“

 

\---

 

Emma panted as she stood beside the treadmill, wiping sweat from her brow with her towel. She’d worked out for a little longer than usual, wanting to give Killian a run for his money, but he’d beaten her as usual.

“How can you still keep running?“ she asked in amazement as she watched her pirate cat husband continue to run along on the treadmill as if it were no work at all, “You are something else, Killy Cat.“

Killian meowed happily, his chest puffing up a little with pride as he continued to race along on the treadmill belt. He soon tired himself out and jumped off the treadmill, padding over to Emma to lean against her leg.


End file.
